


【柚天ABO】芬兰假童话

by AdaWE



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, yuzuru hanyu/boyang jin - Freeform, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaWE/pseuds/AdaWE
Summary: *无聊翻视频的产物，17wc梗，可能会有一（大）点（量）私设？*关于两只恋爱超钝感的小天使一点也不色**气的友情（？）AO文*有车





	1. 芬兰假童话（上）

00.

“明天，你来吗？”

金博洋歪了歪头，愣怔地看着满眼热切的羽生，似乎好半天才反应过来人家问的是什么。

一刹那，他突然想起来去年小奖牌自己做过的傻事。偌大的只有他们两人的走廊空空荡荡，让胸口的羞耻感简直要满溢出来。金博洋用袖口搓了搓通红的耳朵，不好意思地点点头：“去的。”

得到了回复的羽生笑着给他摆了个蜘蛛吐丝的手势，看上去心满意足地离开了。

 

那时的金博洋还不知道，小奖牌之后，会发生什么事。

 

01.

自由滑抽签时间。

 

坐在第一排的金博洋觉得身体有点不对劲。短节目完成得还不错，虽然最后得分不尽如人意，但起码可以证明他的状态是正常的。然而就在刚刚，他坐下来之后不久，发现一股熟悉的躁动的热气在体内慢慢升腾。

金博洋有些惴惴不安，他掰着手指估算，如果他记忆没有偏差的话，离发情期确确实实还有至少一个星期。

然而他是一个Omega，而这里的大部分人都是强有力的Alpha，哪怕他成功地用花样滑冰的跳跃在体能和技术上突破了人们对omega柔弱的常规认识并战胜了其他Alpha，却仍然改变不了Omega体质上的惯性毛病——被Alpha的信息素影响。

比赛才进行到一半，战意未消的Alpha选手们哪怕脸上一派笑意，仍然止不住本能地用信息素相互示威——被这么一群任性的A包围，若是普通的O早已支撑不住了。

然而对于金博洋来说，此时最可怕的不是身后的选手们，而是就挨着自己坐的，羽生结弦。

 

羽生的短节目发挥得并不理想，这位时常把自己逼到绝境而不容许任何瑕疵的战神此时此刻黑着脸安安静静地坐在座位上，周身气压低沉得连路过的摄影师和媒体记者都不敢随意造次。宇野昌磨一直歪着头跟田中刑事聊天，偶有一两次，羽生偏了偏头看向他们那边，差点把他俩吓了个心肌梗塞。

和他肩并肩坐着的金博洋就更加难受了，语言不通，情绪不佳，他跟羽生全程没有任何交流，却被这人的气场震慑得头疼。

羽生并不是一个会随意散发自己信息素影响他人的人，但此时可能因为极度的好胜心和不愉快，沉重的气压下泄出了丝丝的葡萄柚味，明明是爽口的水果清香，此时却像针扎一样刺激得金博洋酥麻难耐，没有清凉，只有更热。

 

这可怕的Omega体质！虽然不能算是发情，但金博洋现在恨不得问谁要一支抑制剂直接扎下去。

他用力地揉搓着脸蛋，祈祷这漫长的抽签仪式赶紧结束。

 

陈伟群抽完，底下都小小地笑了起来——SP排名前三居然出场顺序正好一路倒着来，太巧了！连金博洋也忍不住噗嗤出声，大家都在等着下一签是怎样的。

下一个就是金博洋。他几乎在被叫到名字的同时就从椅子上蹦起来，看了手中的签牌后傻笑不已，转过身时挠着还没来得及洗掉发胶的大背头笑得露出了小虎牙，惹得台下的人也都跟着他一起咧开了嘴。然而当他低下头时，正好对上了羽生结弦的眼睛。

四目相对，刚刚一直板着的脸现在微仰着看他，眯起来只露出黑葡萄一样亮光的眼眸里好像是笑意，又好像什么都没有，嘴唇紧抿，金博洋被这“假笑”盯得有点毛骨悚然。

下一秒全场突然一阵拍手爆笑。没错，金博洋真的顺着接下去了。

“真厉害呢。”他听到旁边的羽生边鼓掌边似乎漫不经心地说道。这句日语他懂，然而还没等他反应过来，排在他后边的羽生就站起来。大佬就是大佬，金博洋觉得他只是抽个签都一身镇压全场的气势，底下的声音消了一大半。

金博洋再一看大屏幕，ok，你大神果然不走寻常路，怒破队形！队形被破后失去了看头，底下的掌声变回了稀稀疏疏的形式化。金博洋拍着手，目光不离地对着刚坐下的羽生也回了一句：“真厉害呢！”

羽生顿了一下，挑起半边眉毛，这句日语他懂，吐字清晰，发音流畅，很是标准，还顺带捎上了一枚腼腆却超甜的小虎牙。一直无交流的两人终于对视着笑了起来，金博洋发现羽生比刚才轻松了许多，注视着自己的那双黑亮的眸子里流泻出让人愉快的光华。

 

那种让人喘不过气的气压终于缓和了不少，羽生也好几次偏过头去和宇野说笑了。金博洋松了一口气：后半段自己不用再在偷跑的边缘徘徊了。

然而不知是不是他庆幸的表情太过明显，还是大神终于意识到了什么，羽生靠在椅背上侧过目光，悄悄地瞟了他几眼，就在金博洋心里上上下下打起鼓来时，他终于发现，连徘徊在自己周围的那丝带着不爽的信息素也不知何时被收了起来。

金博洋惊讶地望向羽生，后者在注意到后一如既往地回了个笑容，只是那笑容里带了些许歉意。

 

“博洋！”

已经溜出走廊的金博洋被身后的喊声猛地叫停。羽生掠过门口嘈杂的人群，和以前一样张开了双臂，走过来一把将自己搂进怀里，明明是礼节性的，却抱得很紧。红蓝和纯黑的队服混杂在斑斓的色彩中依然一目明了，有几位摄影师手快地立马对着按下了快门。

突然被拥抱的金博洋不明所以地抚着偶像的背，听见耳边响轻轻一声：“抱歉……” 啊，金博洋认为他应该是在为刚刚释放信息素而道歉？不过他一向心大，并不觉得任何恼怒，相反倒是有点受宠若惊。

羽生松开拥抱，但手还搭在金博洋的胳膊上，他神情严肃，嘴巴嗫嚅着，就在金博洋有些不安地以为他会说出“我刚刚忘了你是Omega”这种甚至连他自己都觉得被冒犯的话时，只见羽生和15年一样，认认真真地握起了拳头，鼓着一股让人振奋的不服输的劲，用中文说道：“加油！”

金博洋被逗笑了，他也学着握拳道：“加油！”

羽生说完，又上前抱住，头搭在金博洋的肩上，鼻尖嗅着发尖化学剂的味道，夹杂着金博洋白皙的后颈处若有若无的那一点未能辨认的香气，他不可自已地深深吸了一口，用只有金博洋才能听到的气声再次叹道：“加油！”

旁边的快门声简直闪到抽搐。

多么美好的一幅场景啊！双双落后的两位对手，跨越国籍，超越竞争，互相拥抱鼓励！真是足以让人感动到热泪盈眶！

 

“天总？”

隋文静奇怪地看着金博洋，他捂着自己的后颈，狼狈不堪地站在门口，脸上一阵红一阵白地喊道：

“老铁，赶紧的，给我抑制剂！”

 

02.

羽生气还未匀，他套上队服走进green house。

完美clean的《希望与遗赠》给全场留下的是久久不能停歇的激情涌动，所有人都不知道该如何形容内心的感受，他们观看这一场比赛，更像是在亲眼目睹一个时代巅峰的绽放——一个仿佛只属于一个人的时代。

羽生他不想输，但他同时享受这种感觉，享受这种在逆境中绝地反击、碾压所有人的胜利感。这让他能够越发体会到最后结束时站在冰场上，时间从这里开始静止，又从这里开始爆炸。整个寰宇星转，穿越光年的空隙，就掌握在他的手中，所有的星河灿烂，尽数都是从他的指尖开始流泻、从他的脚下开始蔓延！

他就是这个世界唯一的王！是上帝给予的最后的希望与遗赠！

他努力按捺住内心狂躁的喜悦，平复着自己的呼吸，但葡萄柚的清香仍然抑制不住地笼罩着整个房间——鲜活，而带着炫耀的攻击性，就像凯旋而归的将军带领着他的军队走过一路鲜花的城门那样。

同为Alpha的陈巍感受到了挑衅的意味，虽然羽生给了他一个友好的拥抱，也改变不了竞技过程中对其他Alpha无意识角斗的本能，于是他也只能不动声色地警惕着。

一旁身为Beta的杰森倒是没有这方面的困扰，乐观开朗的美国甜心兴致勃勃地指着屏幕跟另两位说：“看，轮到那位中国的小伙子上场了！”，然后成功地把羽生的注意力完全转移了过去。

 

金博洋穿着一身有些奇怪的类似小丑一样的考斯腾出来了，羽生托着下巴，他没看过那部电影，并不知道这件衣服和这首曲目有何联系，只是觉得这样的金博洋颇很是憨态可掬。

金博洋的滑行和表演能力并不出众，但羽生不得不承认，在欢乐而俏皮的音乐下，他的感染力绝对是一流的。曲调从开头的舒缓一跃而为清灵诙谐的欢乐风，金博洋用并不复杂的接续步、舞蹈步、旋转、充满画面感的肢体语言以及那无人可以拒绝的笑容引领着全场的雀跃，观众都跟着打上了拍子。

这并不是一部喜剧电影，它的忧伤转变很明显，但似乎所有人都沉浸在金博洋创造的愉快的海洋里，他的笑容就像盛开在场馆的暖阳，不为融化寒冰，而是让整个冰场都散落着七彩斑斓的星星糖果。哪怕是到后来的低缓绵长，人们也仿佛只是在等待一阵短暂的黑夜，就像知道拂晓的明媚终将会在这名少年手中打开。

 

和短节目的《蜘蛛侠》一样，结束之时，掌声如雷鸣潮水，观众们纷纷为这位可爱的大男孩起身鼓掌——为这套渲染人心的节目、为这套难得clean的节目、为每一个干净利落得可以称之为教科书的高难度跳跃鼓掌。

 

距离金博洋公布性别已经快两年。想当初，他将4Lz+3T这种连跳第一次成功地搬上国际舞台，就震惊了整个冰坛，而后紧跟着的，是他作为Omega身份的公布，更是引起了轩然大波。直至今日，人们还是不敢相信，居然真的有Omega能够做出那种当时连绝大多数Alpha都望而却步的跳跃。

但是在羽生眼中，花样滑冰世界里从来没有所谓的A与B与O之分，世俗的眼光就像刻在纸上的定义一样索然无味。他追求的只有强大的对手，任何可以激励自己前进的强大的对手。从某种程度上说，能够激发自己斗志的Omega和自己想要打败的Alpha并没有什么不同，甚至前者更有让自己敬佩和探寻的冲动——曾经在成人组比赛上崭露头角的金博洋就让他产生了这样的冲动。

羽生想，他真是爱死了金博洋的4Lz，但是还不够完美，如果衔接步法能够将其润色得更游刃有余赏心悦目就好了，于是他越发期待着这位Omega少年将这当今世上难度最高的四周跳完善得更美妙！

 

颁奖时，羽生站在领奖台的最高处，再次体验了一把成功将冠军夺回的喜悦，全场的欢呼在他上台的时候就达到了全场最高。做着深呼吸的青年泪光还未散去，在灯光下就像星星缀在了眼角。

之后，他看着从远处向自己滑来的少年，记忆突然回到了去年，金博洋也是这么踏着黑暗中的追光第一个向自己走来，哪怕当时自己只是亚军，但似乎全世界都被他抛之脑后，满心满眼地只有自己，踩着小碎步迫不及待地过来和自己握手拥抱。

就像现在，羽生看那张笑露出让全场女性为之疯狂的小虎牙的脸，就这么仰着头看自己，只看着自己，第一个跑向自己。

果然，比起第二名，他更想看着那孩子奔向冠军的自己啊……

 

羽生抿着嘴角清浅的笑意，不同于刚刚一直萦绕于胸口的夺冠的快乐，另一种难以平复的骚动不知从身体里哪处开始升腾，虚握着自己鼓动的心脏，很快就被强有力的收缩舒张随着血液传送到全身各处。羽生的指尖微微一颤，他用力地握着金博洋伸过来的手，另一只手按着少年的背将他送进自己怀中。

金博洋在他怀里有一瞬间的颤抖，但羽生没有察觉，因为他原本很自然地嗅到了那顺滑的小发尾，结果发现前天那丝不知名的香气已经完全消失不见了，只剩下略带刺激的发胶味。

 

那一刻，羽生结弦竟然有那么一点点的失望。

 

03.

金博洋在抽完签的那一个晚上，大半时间都是在隋文静的房间里度过的，一方面他可能确实需要一些帮助，但更大的原因是，隋文静根本不肯给他离开。

废话！一身刚出锅的香喷喷热玉米味儿还到处跑，是想让闻到的Alpha把你炸成爆米花吗？！

 

金博洋摸着自己的脖子老老实实地坐在沙发上，隋文静开着箱子给他翻找抑制剂，一边找一边问他：“怎么会突然发情？你确定真没记错发情期吗？”

“没有，其实也不算发情的。”在一个被Alpha包围的空间里，被他们的信息素干扰到也是理所当然的，但如果是在没有任何指向的恶意和邪念的情况下，原本最多只是被压制的酸软无力，现在却偏偏变成了被推上沙滩的情潮，幸好还只是浅浅的小浪花。

“这样还叫不算发情？”隋文静控制着力道推了他脑袋一把，恨铁不成钢地道，“你是刚抽完签出来吧？是不是被哪个不怀好意的Alpha盯上了？亏你跑得快，不然被吃了都不知道！”

“老铁你想多了，我们大家都是纯友谊和对手关系，如果他们向我释放信息素，我觉得应该是向我挑战的。”腰身都开始酸软地靠在沙发背上但是内心不输Alpha的金博洋如是说道。

金博洋为了能够快速而有效地停止体内不安分的燥热，他让隋文静直接把抑制剂往腺体注射。隋文静摇了摇头，一条腿搭在沙发上，拨开他的发尾，却发现腺体周围被搓得通红一片，惊了：“你干嘛，不疼啊？有那么严重吗？”

金博洋没好意思说并不是因为发情，而是羽生结弦拥抱他时，在他颈后无意识的那一道呼吸撩得他浑身发颤，无论怎么揉搓都无法消去那抹热气残留在颈上的感觉，心底痒得难受——甚至连体内的那股燥热开始往失控的方向奔腾也是从那时开始的。

当时他只是觉得尴尬，没细想，也没好意思去跟隋文静说那么多。

 

一管抑制剂下去撑到了自由滑的结束，哪怕周围都是斗意昂然的Alpha，金博洋就像什么都没发生过一样，专心投入到比赛中，也不再出现发热、心慌、酸软这些情况。

坐在等分区里，职业生涯中第一次超三百的分数就这么映入眼帘的时候，他几乎狂喜得忘记了一切。

 

直到羽生在万众瞩目的领奖台上弯下腰轻轻抱住他，把头探到他脖颈旁边，青年的气息就像轻纱一样笼在那片裸露的敏感的皮肤上，不知有意还是无意，呼吸中甚至带着一点点的轻喘声，就这么蹿进了他的耳朵里，甚至钻进他的毛孔里。

 

然后金博洋发现，原以为被完美压制下去的那种可怕的情热，竟一瞬间再次被挑起了。

 

TBC.


	2. 芬兰假童话（中）

04.

在金博洋心里，羽生结弦是什么样的存在？

是偶像，是对手，也是朋友。

有喜欢的感觉吗？有的，他可以坦然微笑面对记者说: “我们是永远的好朋友！”但如果要更进一步深入去探讨，金博洋是想也不敢想的。就像他从来不曾想过，自己会在羽生面前发情——还是两次！

 

从颁奖开始的情热被他从隋文静那里借来的抑制贴勉强压下，但效力和抑制剂根本没法比，令人窒息的半个多小时的记者答问简直是在要他的命，他不知道为什么羽生要紧挨着他坐，就算您老不需要翻译，那坐靠近宇野那边不是更好吗？！

该死的，他坐在椅子上，却觉得羽生仿佛从背后整个将自己搂住一样。这种感受在羽生不知指向自己说了什么的时候达到了顶点，明明应该是正直夸奖的话，反而让他下身的冲动差点控制不住。

采访一结束，他就趁着羽生被媒体记者们包围自己从另一边溜了出去。走到没有任何Alpha气息的走廊，金博洋立马给隋文静拨了电话，问她借抑制剂。电话另一头嘈杂得很，但还是清晰地听到刚夺冠了的桶总骂他“你小样的拿打针当吃饭呢？”金博洋委屈：“可是抑制贴不好使啊，你也不想你可爱的小老弟被不知哪里的Alpha给炸成爆米花吧？”

“我让小雨给你送去，你丫的乖乖别乱跑！”

 

他哪里敢乱跑。羽生还被一群记者和工作人员簇拥在房间里，他越过人群，只能堪堪地看到头顶一小戳乱毛，人家怕是根本不知道你发生了什么。金博洋叹了口气，捂着胸口，明明该是庆幸的，却为何偏偏夹杂着一丝失望。

 

金博洋见于小雨迟迟没来，好奇地下了楼拐到酒店的小花园里。让他吃惊的是，并不只有于小雨一人。小雨跟旁边一名男子说着什么，听到金博洋跟她打了声招呼，立马惊慌失措地冲过来将他挡在身后。

“小雨姐，你干啥……呃，米沙？”金博洋惊讶地看着围一圈大红色围巾的男人。

不知哪里蹦出来的戈米沙招招手，他瞧了瞧四下无人，口型夸张但是声音不大地问：“天—总，我听说你的事儿了，我—可—以—过—来—吗？”

 

05.

“好像也没我想象得那么严重啊。”身为Alpha的戈米沙嗅了嗅，发现只有冰屑混合着不知从哪儿飘来的啤酒味在空中打旋，并没有传说中Omega发情的味道。金博洋指了指自己脖子：“这里贴着呢。”

“嚯！那么恐怖的吗？”戈米沙插口袋看于小雨将抑制剂的针管扎进金博洋撩起的胳膊里，白皙的皮肤在黑夜里LED光下晕开了错杂的霓虹色，“又贴抑制贴又打抑制剂，你这是遇上了哪尊Alpha大神？”

金博洋心里一悸，感受到握着的胳膊颤动的小雨抬起头看他，神色比起戈米沙更多的是严峻：“天天，非发情期里你这样反复无常地发情确实不是什么好现象，你是不是吃坏什么东西了，还是……？”还是真碰上让自己心仪的Alpha了？

ABO小册子里有一条让人在意、有人觉得可悲而有人却觉得很浪漫的特殊标识：极少数Omega在非发情期内发情，除了体质问题、药物作用、Alpha信息素蓄意挑起之外，还有可能是该Omega对心仪的Alpha产生了失调反应。

自己心仪的Alpha，而不是与自己心心相印的Alpha。

 

金博洋从来没敢去设想过这种可能性，他低着头将里外的袖子仔仔细细地一层层地捋下，摇了摇头：“估计是吃坏了，你们也知道我不习惯吃这边的食物，大概是水土不服吧。”

于小雨皱眉，满脸担忧：“天天，这两天你已经注射了两管抑制剂了，哪怕是正常发情的Omega也不用这样，近期内真的不要再注射了，否则不知会对身体产生什么样的危害，你确定能挺得住吗？”

金博洋沉默。戈米沙耸了耸肩，摊手安慰他：“天总别担心，这里是芬兰，是充满童话的地方，说不定你可以遇到你命中注定的另一半帮你解决发情期，然后你俩永远幸福快乐地生活在……嗷呜！”米沙一声嚎叫，龇牙咧嘴地收起被于小雨狠狠跺了一脚的新皮鞋。

金博洋拍拍眼角飙泪的某人的肩，哭笑不得地调侃道：“大熊嘚，你这看的是哪国的黄暴黑色童话啊？”

 

06.

拒绝了戈米沙将自己送到房间的好意，金博洋慢腾腾地挪回酒店，却在快到房间门口时吓了一跳。一个熟悉的身影就倚在自己房门边，通体黑色的运动服凸显着那人修长完美的身材，习惯性地将袖子撸到臂弯之上，露出下半截被薄薄的白皙皮肤覆盖却充满张力欲感的小臂。羽生结弦就这么慵懒地头靠在米白色的墙上，耳朵里塞着定制的专属耳机听得入神，柔顺的刘海让他看上去乖巧沉静，难以揣测。

金博洋喉头哽了一下，然后看着羽生转过头跟自己挥了挥手，露出一个眯着眼却紧合嘴唇的笑容。不知是不是自己的错觉，他总觉得羽生……似乎不太高兴？

“嗨，博洋。”羽生摘下耳机朝他走过来，却在两步半的距离停下，他示意性地指了指自己的后颈，“那是？”

金博洋心虚地捂住还没取下的抑制贴，支支吾吾道：“这是……呃……膏药贴，我有点落枕了。”

“哦，这样啊。”羽生一脸了然地点点头，“那博洋要注意点了，小心不要落下病根哦。”

金博洋乖乖地答应，想着幸好羽生没见过抑制贴，但是心头又不免苦涩，果然，他对自己的情况一无所知呢。金博洋有些讨厌自己怎么那么矫情，明明只是朋友而已，难道你还指望人家对你越界刨根问底吗？

“博洋。”听到羽生呼唤自己，金博洋条件反射地抬起头。羽生就站在自己伸长了手臂也触不到的距离，眼中却盛满了一种闪闪发亮的期盼，他说：“我想知道，明天，你来吗？”

明天……金博洋这才恍然想起明天还有一个小奖牌的颁发仪式。去年的记忆“呼”地涌上来，让他有些尴尬，而更不知所措的是，按他现在的状况，绝对是不该去的。他不愿在羽生身边第三次发情，更不愿将自己的身心异变暴露在这个人面前。金博洋嘴巴动了动，他明明可以有一百种说服自己也说服对方的理由来拒绝，可是……

面前这个用一双星空望着自己的羽生，看上去那样想向自己靠近的羽生……金博洋在心里叹了口气，他发现自己根本拒绝不了这样的羽生。

他用袖子捂住自己的半边脸，轻轻道：“我会去的。”

 

07.

戈米沙接到邀请来当金博洋翻译的时候，他是懵逼的。他被裹在早早就到场的一群闹哄哄的记者媒体和粉丝群中，望眼欲穿地想抓住金博洋问个明白，没想到自己先被羽生结弦抓住了。

“你找什么？”

戈米沙看着羽生的表情，莫名其妙的一阵寒意从背后蹿上来。“呃……我找金博洋。”

羽生回头看了一眼：“准备进场了，你等结束之后再找他吧。”

戈米沙见羽生眼里没有丝毫笑意，一时间竟不敢反驳，但是他确实有些担心金博洋的情况——虽然按理说昨晚才打了抑制剂，不会出什么问题才对，但他总有种不好的预感。

颁奖开始之后，戈米沙一直在台下一动不动地盯着金博洋，生怕一眨眼他就会飞了一样。隋文静嘱咐他让他看好金博洋，一有什么不对的立马通知他们。戈米沙苦恼地搓搓手臂，为了以防万一处于发情期紊乱的Omega真的发起情来他能保持理智帮忙紧急处理，他已经事先给自己打了Alpha抑制剂了，当然他还是心慌慌地祈祷千万不要发生那种“意外”。

话说回来，金博洋为什么会发情期混乱呢？戈米沙好奇得很，为了方便盯紧，他努力越过主持人去观察金博洋，视线却无意间落到了旁边的羽生身上。戈米沙看着羽生静静凝望金博洋的神情，那神情足以让任何一个人心弦颤抖。

戈米沙心头猛地一跳，一个意外而又仿佛应该在情理之中的可能性从脑海里蹦出来。他暗暗地捂住嘴巴：不会吧？

大件事！

小奖牌结束后，戈米沙简直是迫不及待地掏出手机，然后急刹一想：不对！赶忙转过头搜寻金博洋，结果发现他不知为何一个人往人群相反的方向而去，走到另一个门口时有几个发现他的记者好像想要采访他，被他脚步趔趄地一把推开。

此时人群中的Alpha终于像闻到了什么一样，开始骚动起来。

戈米沙觉得事情不妙，赶紧冲过去，快走近时就感到一股浓郁的玉米甜香像芥末一样猛冲上头，竟冲得打了抑制剂的他两眼发黑。麻蛋！还真怕什么来什么！等他恢复过来时，金博洋已经不见了，戈米沙这下慌得一批，手足无措地刚要拿出手机，就看到一个黑影从眼前闪过去，他连忙一把捞住：“哎哎哎你要干嘛！”

是羽生结弦！

羽生没有戈米沙以为的那样失去理智，但微微发红的双眼和冒汗的额头仍然暴露了他并非没有受到任何影响。他甩开戈米沙的手，努力控制自己的情绪，声音嘶哑地压低着：“博洋呢？他是不是发情了？”

“我想说不是，但目前来看应该是！” 羽生“啧”了一声：“你是不是有抑制剂！”他急喘了几口气，不等回答情绪就开始不耐烦，“如果没有，我们就赶紧去找！”

我靠！戈米沙为了拦住他脱口而出：“不行不行，金博洋他这两天已经打了两次抑制剂了，再打身体会受不住的！”

“两次？”羽生怔住。戈米沙拍了一把自己的大嘴巴，但思考了几秒还是小声道：他从前两天起不知为啥开始非正常发情了两次，我们都以为他能熬得过来，没想到他今天又……”戈米沙悄悄抬眼盯着羽生的表情，想从他脸上找到点什么来证实自己的猜想，结果看到羽生沉下脸来，凝云笼罩在大魔王的面容上，让人心寒，他抓了一把因为出汗而凌乱的刘海，喃喃道：“不能打抑制剂么……”

最终，羽生像是下定了什么决心，迅速摘下脖子上的小奖牌和手中的奖品都推给戈米沙，说了一句“你先帮我收好”，便头也不回地往金博洋离开的方向奔去。

 

TBC.


	3. 芬兰假童话（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *终于完结了！能把这么一个老梗拖一个月的除了我也没sei了。  
> *卡肉很痛苦，修文也很痛苦，修完后怎么看都不太满意更痛苦。所以大家就将就看看吧。  
> *私设：前文提到，极少数Omega会对自己心仪的Alpha的气息产生失调反应，即发情期错乱， 但这种情况会在该Omega被完全标记后消失。

08.

“唔呜……”

金博洋“砰”地一声靠在门上，接着无力地往下滑，直到瘫软地跪坐在地。他崩溃地将头伏在膝盖 上，体内越烧越旺的燥热烧得他走投无路地只能撕扯着身上被蹂躏散乱的队服，撕扯到指节发白也无可奈何。

分化快两年，这不是他第一次发情，却是他第一次发情得那么难受，于身体上、于心理上都难受。以前的发情期对于他来说只是生理上的变化，是只要药剂就能解决的再普通不过的周期性循环，但现在不同了，他现在浑身上下每一处地方都在呼唤着那个人，呼唤那个人的手掌抚慰自己，呼唤那个人性力喷张地捅入身后那处淫靡空虚的地方，绝望地渴望着只有那个人才能结束这场无耻贪婪的荒唐“意外”。

他终于第三次发情了。就算他再怎么逃避这个事实，也不得不承认，他对羽生结弦的气息产生了严重的失调反应，他就是那“极少数”的Omega之一。金博洋用力地抓着耳后疼痛的腺体，第一次那么痛恨身为Omega的自己。

很多人都以为他只是个纯粹追求滑冰快乐的孩子，却不知他对胜利和突破的渴望并不亚于任何人。

因为热爱，所以更想赢。

然而这种千分之一的几率却将这种期望砸得体无完肤。无法控制地对自己暗恋的Alpha发情，对一个对自己毫不知情、不可碰触的Alpha选手发情，每一次同场竞技你都会被他完全牵制，连在冰上站稳都成为了奢望，你还怎么去获得胜利？金博洋咬紧了嘴唇，拼命吞咽着哭声，眼泪却止不住地断了线地往下流。

他以前从不觉得身为一个Omega是羞耻和自卑的事情，现在也不觉得，但是他头一次对此感到了怨愤，怨愤自己，怨愤这个身份带给自己的极度的失重的无力和绝望。

金博洋夹紧了双腿，身后柔软的穴口痉挛似的张张合合，黏腻的液体从滚烫的体内流泻而出，没有得到任何满足，就只能将贴身的薄薄衣料沾湿得一塌糊涂，他甚至觉得地板上都是那种尴尬的液体。本想用手探到身后捂住那不堪的地方，没想到身体已经虚弱到稍微一倾斜就坐不稳的程度，整个人摔向了一边，将不知装了什么的架子撞翻了一地。

 

巨大的声响引起了门外羽生的注意，他紧绷神经，循着金博洋留下的越来越浓的信息素追踪到这个没有人的楼层，在听到的一刹那他就冲了过去。

羽生犹豫了一下，将门敲响：“博洋，是你在里边吗？”

金博洋像被蛰了一下整个人弹起来，头撞在架子上，痛得他嚎了一声。羽生几乎马上就认出了这个声音，他急促地拍着门：“博洋，我是羽生结弦，把门打开！求你，开门！”

羽生真真切切地就站在门外，和自己一门之隔！这个认知让被烧得头脑一片混沌的金博洋像被浇了一桶冷水，瞬间清醒而恐慌。

羽生为什么会跟过来？他是怎么找到这里的？为什么……偏偏是羽生？

金博洋努力在黑暗中撑起身子，一开口带着软成水的哭腔：“你来干什么……”

羽生顿了一下，说:“我知道你发情了，所以给你带了抑制剂。”他在赌。羽生认为以金博洋的性子，宁愿继续扎针也不肯舍身接受一个不爱的Alpha的标记。

果然，金博洋在崩溃边缘的大脑倔强地思考了几秒，艰难地握住门把手: “谢…嗝…谢，你把抑制剂放在门口就好……然后，请你迅速离开……”

“好的。”羽生深吸口气，掏了掏衣兜只掏出了一个小盒子，便慢慢地蹲下身假意将“抑制剂”放在地上，响起了“咔哒”一声，对着门道，“我放下了，那你先注射。我去帮你叫你们队里的人来。”

羽生屏住呼吸，金博洋如他意料的信以为真，一分钟后，门就打开了，羽生见状立刻握紧门把不留分毫地强硬将门推开，甚至将金博洋往里推了个半仰。知道自己上当受骗的金博洋慌忙想要关上门，但是一个处于发情期的Omega要如何跟一个Alpha抗争？这场没有丝毫悬念的角力结束于羽生一个箭步便闯进了这间陌生的房间。

进来的一刹那，羽生就被满屋子都装不下像要爆炸般的香甜玉米味刺激得差点发疯。他咬住舌尖逼自己保持清醒，而后一个擒拿将想要逃跑的金博洋反手抵在门上。全程一脸懵逼的人此时终于一股火气冲上来: “卧槽！羽生结弦你TM有毛病啊？！快放开老子！”

他还是第一次亲眼看见金博洋生气。这个从来在自己面前乖巧得如同一只兔子的小孩此时对自己破口大骂，就像被惹毛的小老虎扬起了凶狠的小爪子，威胁似的嗷呜着。羽生不仅没生气，反而觉得有些新鲜。

金博洋就没这么好兴致，他是真真切切地气到想哭。尤其是当他感受到羽生的气息带着侵略性的热量和香欲覆在他后背，身后的那处洞穴简直如浪潮夕涨澎湃，又一股热流喷涌而出，顺着颤抖的大腿，金博洋绝望地甚至能听到它滴在地上的声音。这下他害怕得连骂都骂不出声了，只能求饶: “羽生，求你、你快把抑制剂给我……”

羽生干脆利落地拒绝: “不行，博洋你最近注射的量已经超标了，不能再使用抑制剂！”

F**k！羽生怎么会知道这些？是谁泄了他的底？“那你进来干什么！”

这话一问出口，羽生整个僵住，来之前的胸有成竹现在倒是让他不禁心虚了下，不过也只有一下，他微微低下头凑近金博洋的后颈，那该死的香味源泉简直是在用钝刀来磨他的神经，好在他意志力非同寻常。羽生的唇瓣故意似有似无地掠过腺体细嫩娇弱的皮肤，呼出的热气就这么窜进里边，察觉到金博洋突然抖起来，他低声笑道: “一个没有抑制剂的Alpha闯入一个发情期的Omega的领地，你说，是要干什么呢，博洋？”

金博洋顿时如遭雷击，他放佛听到心脏在瞬间停止了跳动。比起羽生身上如实的味道和温度，那句轻飘飘调戏一样的话更加冲击他差点瘫痪的大脑:“你、你脑子坏掉了吧……”他更慌了，“你肯定脑子坏掉了！松手！”

“博洋，别动！”

金博洋便不敢动了。羽生叹气，决定结束这漫长的较劲，收起刚刚不明不白的口吻，认认真真地对眼前这只惊慌的小老虎说:“博洋，我没坏掉，我现在很清醒。如果你也尚还清醒，听我说，我不知道你在没有抑制剂的情况下要如何渡过这次发情期，但如果，如果你需要Alpha的临时标记的话，”他鼓起勇气让自己的语调保持冷静，“请让我来帮你。”

这是他的私心。

“好吗？”

09.

如果你要问羽生结弦在金博洋心里是什么样的存在。

对手，偶像，普通朋友？还有一个金博洋从不敢妄想的身份。

但此时他对那种不可能产生了怀疑，他觉得羽生真是疯了，当然，最疯的还是他自己，不然他怎么会答应了那种荒诞的要求。

 

“嗯哈……”金博洋浑身酸软地往后瘫在羽生怀里，忍受着全身最脆弱的地方被羽生把控在手中，指腹的薄茧擦过柱身，沿着纹路不轻不重地一直抚摸到马眼处，最终抵在尖头按着小小的孔。这一路操作刺激得金博洋头皮发麻，而更加刺激的是正在做着这些的，是他前一刻还只敢在幻象中肖想的羽生结弦！

“啊……”多重刺激让金博洋疯狂地想要不顾一切地尖叫出声，却最终只能往后仰着头，仿佛濒死地靠在羽生肩上。

羽生并不比他好受，他觉得自己搂着的人整个酥软香甜得不可思议，肌肤相触的任何一个地方都能化成水似的。手上握着的性器光靠绵密的触感就能想象得出形状是如何美妙和令人发狂，他几乎将舌头咬破了来阻止自己失去控制，偏偏金博洋还不自觉地伸长了脖颈就在他耳边发出压抑得更加挠人的呻吟。

室内没有开灯，只剩下咖啡色窗帘未能完全遮合处漏下的接近正午的阳光能让羽生勉强看清怀中人屈起的修长双腿，白皙的肤色被昏暗的光线勾出越加诱人的明昧交错色泽，圆润的膝头因情热而生出一抹艳粉，正随着主人的颤抖而不安地细微晃动。羽生舔了舔嘴唇，空气高热紧致得让他喘息越来越深，胯间已经被挑得勃起，涨得生疼，他现在恨不得丢弃之前所谓正派之名，什么临时标记，他只想将这小孩摁在地上狠狠地操干，直接吞吃入腹！

但是他不能那么做。

羽生加快了手上的速度，下身滚烫膨胀的欲望快要将他的脑袋和裤裆一起撑爆。金博洋的性器已经在他手中立直，只差那么一点，一阵又一阵快到临界点的激爽顺着神经翻涌而上，青年的呻吟带着怜人的哭腔，“嗯啊……羽、羽生，快、快了……”

不知是不是金博洋的声音让他的情绪愈发焦躁，动作再不复原先的温柔，从娇俏的囊袋至扬起的冠顶的撸动都带着一股狠劲，甚至翻起鲜红欲滴的肉纹，让金博洋整个人在他怀里绷成了极限的弹簧弹簧，脚趾本能地蜷曲纠结。最终承受不住的Omega双手捂住了嘴，在最后一刻喉咙发出尖锐的呜咽…

 

羽生沉默地看着手中残留余温的粘稠精*液，本应该是腥膻的液体却混合着独属于怀中人的那份香甜，让人欲罢不能。他低头看了看金博洋，终于发泄出来的Omega青年像一汪软糯的玉米汁一样瘫软在身后的Alpha怀里，暂时性当机的大脑的他偏头去蹭羽生的颈项，那里扫着湿漉漉汗水发尾散发出清冽荷尔蒙的葡萄柚香气，金博洋本能地觉得这个味道让他无比安心，甚至伸出了一点舌尖去舔舐。

羽生结弦猛地颤抖，他回过神来，似乎这才发现自己刚刚做了什么，金博洋又做了什么！

平日里连自慰都很少的他，第一次帮别人做这种事！无数人的眼中，羽生结弦的生命充满了花样滑冰，也只有花样滑冰。作为一个男性Alpha，他似乎没有对任何一个女性、任何一个Omega表现出过性方面的兴趣和欲望——事实也确实如此。

一开始他也想过自己会不会反感恶心，然而并没有，不仅没有，他还在庆幸，庆幸还好是自己。如果自己没来，那么是不是此时此刻帮博洋发泄的就是另一个Alpha了？是不是这样的博洋会被另一个同样浑身散发着要吃掉对方气息的Alpha抚慰、甚至做更过分的事，他可能会违背金博洋的意愿、暴力地将他完全标记，而这一切很可能会影响到金博洋的职业运动生涯，甚至以后的一生……

羽生顿觉背后出了冷汗，好像有一股冷色调却异常灼热的火焰在他胸腔燃烧，烧得他不知道是该惶恐还是该生气。他突然想到了什么，脸色变得铁青，一把抱起还处在蒙圈中的金博洋大步走到中央那张桌子前——那看上去就像是会议室所用的长桌。实木冰凉的触感透过身上仅存的上衣冻得金博洋一激灵时，他才反应过来此时自己被羽生抓着手腕，整个上半身都被压到了桌面上，而自己凉飕飕空荡荡的后穴就这样对着身后那个人，一种无所遁形的羞耻感和不好的预感快要冲破心脏，他拼命挣扎：“羽生你要干什么，不是说好了只是临时标记就行了吗？”

是啊，只是临时标记就好了。可是这并不代表着结束一切，今天过后，金博洋还是可能会属于其他人，刚才的种种设想，还是会在他不知道的地方成真……

他怎么可能会让那种事发生？

心思暗涌的日本青年眼眸比周围的光线还要暗，他抿紧嘴唇，身上的气形就像寒风冷冽。一直没听到羽生说话也看不到他表情的金博洋有些心慌意乱，手腕处突然一阵刺痛，羽生的声音轻飘飘地传入他耳朵里，有些毛骨悚然。

“博洋，我昨晚看到你了，你在酒店楼下，小雨选手帮你打抑制剂。”

金博洋心里一惊，羽生那时候就知道了？

“还看到了米沙……” 羽生努力压下波涛翻滚的情绪，“博洋，发情的时候让Alpha离自己那么近并不是什么明智的选择。”

他身为一个Alpha，深知发情期的Omega对他们的吸引力有多么的致命，那是毒药，是致幻剂，甚至是更可怕的东西。他看过太多手无寸铁的Omega被发狂失控的Alpha强暴至身心毁灭的事件，他们的一生就那样交代了，生理上的弱点让他们连反抗的呼喊都叫不出来。因此昨晚，在他意识到金博洋正处于发情期，而戈米沙就站在他身边时，某种情绪就像数十米高的大浪直冲上头，然后又在脑中炸开，几乎淹没了他的所有思考。他来不及去理清其中到底是愤怒是担忧还是其他什么，手臂和太阳穴都爆起了青筋，按着胸口深呼吸了好久，用尽全身力气才赶在金博洋上来之前压下所有覆灭的波动。

但是金博洋不知道这些，只觉得语气中的责怪意味让他“腾”地冒出了火光，如果是平时他会认为这只是羽生在关心自己，但现在这话的作用除了激怒就是激怒。

气到极点的金博洋猛地起身往后撞去，后脑勺直击前额，两个人都痛得嗷叫了一声。羽生被撞得往后趔趄了几步，捂着额头不明所以：“博洋你干嘛？”

金博洋则直接一屁股坐到了地上，受到了两次撞击只觉得眼冒金星，但他还是双手抱着后脑勺大吼：“闭嘴！不准说！”

“但是发情的时候那样确实不对！”羽生丢掉之前的压抑，也爆发了怒火，“你难道连最基本的性别知识和自我保护意识都没有吗！”

膨胀没顶的憋屈让金博洋一股脑儿什么都不顾了：“都说了不准说！你以为劳资发情是谁引起的！”

 

空气瞬间凝固。金博洋这才反应过来刚刚自己说了什么，立马慌了：“不、不是，我的意思是说……” 他怕羽生误会，无论是哪种误会都会让他更加如坠深渊，于是急急忙忙想要解释，然而当他抬起头，就一句话都说不出来了。

羽生看着他，那双被粉丝调侃为欧式大双的眼睛里盛满了流光溢彩，只是直视着就让你再看不见黑暗的室内，而身处只有繁星和繁星倒影的异度，是星降的夜晚，金博洋像傻了一样愣怔在原地。羽生看着他，眼里没有任何让他难堪得想要逃开的负面情绪，没有质疑，没有嘲讽，没有冷漠，更没有反感和恶心，只有快装不下的愉悦和期盼。

“是因为我吗？”

金博洋微张的嘴唇颤抖了几下，发不出声音。他从不敢奢望，羽生居然能够真的联想到了那里……

没有得到回答的羽生也不放弃，他走过来，在金博洋面前半蹲下身，像骑士一样挺拔而优雅，眼神里的光芒让金博洋再也无法逃开。

“博洋发情，是因为我吗？”

10.

手机震动铃响的一刹那，金博洋觉得自己心脏都要从嗓子眼里跳出来了，穴口肉壁猛然收缩，将羽生刚伸进去的半根手指夹了个紧实，羽生忍不住闷哼了一声，抬起头似调戏又似威胁道: “博洋，幸好只是手指，等下你要是再这样，知道会发生什么事吗？”

“啊？”焦急地想去捞手机的金博洋根本没反应过来他说了什么。

羽生微眯起眼，很不爽此时都已经在自己面前软化成糖水的金博洋还被不知道谁打来的电话吸引去了心思。他直起身轻轻覆在金博洋的身上帮他把那件刚被自己扒下的队服拉过来。

那段修长有力的脖颈和性感到极致的喉结就近在眼前，束缚在上边的漆黑乌亮能量石带着体温擦过自己柔软嘴唇。金博洋吞了吞口水，鼻尖嗅着独属于羽生的清新而又极富Alpha荷尔蒙的醉人味道，心头直跳。

原本因被打扰而心情不太好的羽生突然意味深长地轻笑出声。他将还在响动的手机递到金博洋面前，在昏暗中尤为刺眼的屏幕上显示着三个大字。“米沙？”话出口，金博洋一阵心虚，他抬眼看着羽生: “米沙他只是担心我……”

铃声却在这时知趣地停下来。

羽生将已经没有利用价值的手机推到一边，单手撑着桌面，微微俯下了身子，语调平和却吓人: “还是刚刚那句话，博洋，发情的时候不要跟其他Alpha靠得那么近，明白了吗？”

相似的话语明明几分钟前才刚刚说过，金博洋却仿佛不记得到底是怎么变成现在这样了。手从嘴唇移到眼睛，挡住了泛着水珠嫣红的眼角，他还是有些不甘心，只想着再试探一遍:

“其他Alpha不行，你就可以吗？”

羽生笑眯了眼，鼻尖蹭着金博洋的侧颈，嘴唇在白皙细嫩得像布丁一样的肌肤上流连，惹得身下人又是一阵微颤:“我可不可以，这要问博洋你自己啊。”

“博洋对我是什么心情呢？”

明知故问！如果到现在他还以为羽生什么都不知道，那他就是绝世大傻瓜了。

被逼到了这个地步，金博洋吸了吸鼻子，丢盔弃甲地放弃了任何矜持和隐瞒，双手攀上了羽生的脖子狠狠地将他压下来，在他耳边说:“我就是喜欢你！不是对家人，不是对偶像，也不是对朋友，是那种……就是那种，喜欢！”

有些凶狠的告白换来了短暂的沉默，接着他听到了羽生笑声，不可抑制的，笑得整个身子都在抖。

金博洋有些不安地抬眼望他，漏进来的细碎阳光剪出羽生一侧金色的弧度，从丝绸一样的发丝到柔和的脸颊勾画而下，就像撒着金粉的梦境。羽生收住笑，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，眼神温柔得可以揉出水。

“真巧，我对博洋也是，那种喜欢。”

“我喜欢你。”

 

那些隐埋在水底下的不为人知的情感，带着犹豫和惊怯悄悄往上漂浮着，到了现在，终于探出了水面。

11.

芬兰的风刮在窗上，结成了沥沥的霜花。

不同于外边的寒冷，室内持续着令人心动的升温，还有两个刚互诉衷肠就在混沌的阴影中纠缠一起的人影。金博洋躺在横扫一空的桌子上，赤裸的修长双腿想去勾住身上人的腰身，又一直挂不稳，颤颤巍巍地在空中屈成两道魅惑的黑影。

羽生的唇亲吻着金博洋的脖颈，在锁骨处留下斑驳的水渍和樱痕，手指则在青年体内辛勤地地开拓着火热的甬道，汁水被毫无技巧却足够勾人地搅得“滋滋”作响，泛滥成灾还大有越搅越多的趋势。金博洋羞得将自己烧红的脸整个盖住，他敢保证，那双骨节分明的手上肯定已经满是自己流出的液体了。

羽生按住他大腿内侧，掌心贴着的肌肤细腻柔嫩，又弹性十足，美好得让他感叹，忍不住在那片光洁丝滑的地方揉捏了好几下才探入衣衫里，从诱惑的腰胯一路抚摸上去，手指带动节奏点燃着热火，滑过起伏的胸脯，像羽毛一样有意无意地掠过小小的乳粒。

金博洋一个激灵，膨胀的情热扩大了所有碰触带来的刺激效果，原本极力抑制的声音变得像猫咪一样娇软，泛着钻石碎光的朦胧水眸眨了眨，充斥着羞于出口的渴望看着羽生。羽生笑了笑，不用想也知道他想要什么，一把拉起那仅剩的运动套衫，弹性良好的衣料稳稳地卡在锁骨下方，露出白嫩的胸口和两朵颤颤巍巍待放的花苞。

金博洋的肌肉并没有Alpha的那么喷张性感，薄薄的，线条流畅如水，恰到好处地能感受到流动着生命的澎湃力量。 “博洋真好看。”羽生轻叹，情至深处的气声让金博洋心漏跳了一拍，他缓缓低下头，吐露的热气氤氲着像是在讨人怜爱的乳头，张开唇就将这小东西纳入口中。

金博洋猝然弹了一下，带着细碎的呻吟挺起腰身。“嗯……羽、羽生……”羽生就跟没听到似的，专心埋头含弄着嘴里的樱红，舌头卷曲缠绕将那小东西顶得左右摇摆，又一上一下地嘬嘬吸吮着，水声让人羞耻，像是真要吸出什么来。金博洋发颤不已，全身上下的感官刺激都被那人极尽玩弄地集中到胸口一点，温热磨人的瘙痒麻从那里传遍了四肢百骸，呻吟一声又一声地回荡在这个房间里，酥到身骨都能化了，难耐的舒爽使他无意识地将光裸的胸膛递得更近，只乞求羽生能更加好好地疼爱它。

原本已经发泄过一次的阴茎不知何时又抬起了头，顶到了羽生压下的腹部。羽生吐出嘴里已经成熟饱满的果实，舌尖轻舔，暧昧的津液残挂上头，在漆黑中依然红艳逼人。他随意地捻了捻另一边有些寂寞的乳尖，眼尾慵懒而戏谑：“博洋真敏感，是又想要了吗？”金博洋迷迷糊糊地瞪了他一眼，神情有些委屈。

“啊，抱歉，我说错了。”满意地欣赏到那可爱神情的羽生笑着改口道，“博洋其实一次都还没要过呢，是吧。”

要不是还尚存理智，金博洋真会以为这个羽生只是自己烧坏了脑子出现的假象。那个在冰上清冷优雅、绝世独立的仙子哪去了？面前这个张口就是流氓话的人是谁？被调戏的那一点不服输让金博洋横生了胆子，他竟伸手去够羽生胯下，按揉住那同样鼓起的一包，反击道：“我也不信羽生你能憋那么久。"

然而事实是，他摸上去就怂了，那个尺寸……谁能告诉他为什么长着一张那么秀气的脸的人会有那么吓人的尺寸！尤其是在话说出口后，羽生安静了几秒，那个沉默的空档就足够金博洋后悔的了。

不过羽生与其说是被激怒，还不如说是被逗乐了，因为金博洋那看似维护自己尊严的反击配上沉沦情潮的表情在他眼里就是活色生香的邀请，纯洁又色情，撩人而不自知，他怎么敢这样去挑衅一个想要操他的男性Alpha？

孩子需要教训一下。

羽生毫无预兆地将手指从湿漉漉的后穴里抽了出来，啵”一声，金博洋一瞬间连带着小心灵都变得空虚而失落了，他有些不自在地扭了扭腰臀，怂巴巴地想着羽生是不是真的生气了，就听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。羽生一手解开自己的裤头，一手按住金博洋的大腿将它折到白嫩的胸口，尺度大开的M字型姿势让一张一合的粉嫩肉穴就这样暴露在自己眼底下，面上笑得跟只千年老狐狸一样: “我想博洋在说出那些话之前就该有所觉悟吧？”

金博洋心头一跳，又是惊慌又是期待。羽生握着自己的性器，龟头刚触及敏感的小穴口，金博洋就被烫得一颤，柔韧的腰肢耸起拱形弧度，全身神经都绷紧，喉咙里发出惶恐难耐的呜呜声。

“唔……博洋，放松些……” 羽生也紧张，面上再怎么游刃有余他也是第一次做这种事，虽然甬道已经被他尽量扩张，里边的汁水也十分充裕，但金博洋条件反射地收缩肌肉仍然让他的进入产生了一些困难。为了不伤到金博洋，羽生只能忍着濒临爆炸的欲望，扶着性器对准肉穴，极尽耐心地，一点一点地伸进去。

金博洋咬紧了牙关，肠壁被羽生烙铁似的凶器慢慢撑开的感觉并不好受，哪怕是情动期的润滑也缓解不了多少青涩所带来的后果，仍然是又辣又疼。小小的肉穴很快就被塞得满满当当，两人都不约而同地发出一声喟叹。那火热的内里比羽生预想的更加销魂，也更加紧致，性器并没能完全探到底，但一进去就被周围柔软激情的肠肉紧紧吸附的感觉就足以让他差点把持不住。羽生想，那可不行，即使在这里他也不能输啊。

清楚地感受到对方正为自己忍耐得青筋直爆，金博洋轻拍他手臂示意：“我、我没关系，你可以动了……”有些沙哑的声线带着一点歉意，软得跟糯玉米一样粘齿，甜到羽生舌尖都发麻。

羽生缓缓吐出一口浊气: “那么，我开始了哦。”

12.

“唔啊啊……羽、羽生……啊！”

羽生在得到应允后似乎就解放了欲望的限制，掐着金博洋大张的双腿，把性器稍微抽出一点，对准了猛地往里捅，力道要多狠有多狠。刚开始时金博洋几乎是控制不住地尖叫出声，硕大的性器每冲撞一次，就有电流顺着脊梁直击上头，脑中电光火石，视网膜像被炸裂，眼前只剩下蒙白的烟花。

“啊啊……羽生……”金博洋几经艰难才抓到羽生满是汗水的胳膊，又因为被狠操而一次又一次地滑落，话到嘴边都被一口气撞回去，屁股都被撞得生疼，“……你慢一点啊……”

此时的羽生卸去了冰场上的优雅清冷，垂落刘海下的表情与比赛时那种令人胆寒的凶狠同又不同，尽是沉沦着情欲的嚣张与狂野。将金博洋白皙柔嫩的大腿掐出青紫后又觉得不够，直接小臂捞过腿弯架了起来，固定住那无力乱晃的双腿，腰身像强力马达一样挺动，尽情地往里抽送着。

每一次抽插都直接顶到了宫口，顶到让金博洋浑身抽搐的敏感点，极致的快感如浪潮一次又一次将他没顶。金博洋只能仰着头不住地呻吟叫唤，和下边因为撞击而犹如浪花拍岸的水声交汇成淫靡不已的曲章。在前戏时就被挑起的阴茎根本经不起这么激烈的真枪实干，龟头再次抵达那点时“小天天”便缴械投降，喷洒了两人一腹部的牛奶白液体。

羽生好奇地沾了一点，然后在金博洋惊恐的目光下用舌尖品尝起来，似笑非笑：“好甜，原来这也是玉米味的呢。”

操！金博洋羞愧无比地捂脸，虽说有AO之分，但都是男人，怎么这么不争气。

真可爱。羽生笑着亲了口金博洋捂脸的手指，胯间越发用力地顶着。明明是连绵不断地重复着同样的动作，但他总能找到金博洋身体里最需要最饥渴的地方，龟头一顶就能让男孩到达极乐的梦幻之乡。他喜欢看金博洋因为他而失神的样子。

羽生是第一次，毋庸置疑的，但也让金博洋越发佩服这人可怕的领悟能力和技术能力，不，他可能根本不需要去努力掌握什么技巧，只是凭着欲望就能做到完美，就像他无与伦比的音乐感悟力一样。而他本人也十分享受地舔掉了嘴边滴落的汗水，满意地看着两人交合处。

借着旁边漏下的光线，可以看到粉嫩小穴被蹂躏得艳丽通红，性器抽出时带出被一点模糊的里肉和黏腻的液体，淫靡地挂在柱身上又顺着流了一地。隐没在晦暗暧昧中的光景令羽生喉头滚动。感到体内的阴茎突然又胀大了一些，金博洋抽嘤了一声，微仰的面容白里透红，眉角下压，眼尾带着泪光闪闪，看上去甚是惹人怜爱。羽生低下头去亲了亲他的额头，觉得这男孩真是太可口了。

金博洋顺势搂住羽生的脖颈，脸埋在他的肩头呜咽，此时的葡萄柚早已脱去外在的清冽，混合着汗水的味道变得如麝香般熏心。被环抱的姿势让羽生不好大幅度抽插，他索性让性器就这么待在温暖的小穴里边，缓慢地、撒娇一样蹭着柔软的穴肉，不深不浅地刮过层层褶皱，金博洋就觉得一抹瘙痒从阴道一直逆流而上到心脏，挠不到只能艰难地扭动腰身，双腿乱晃。

窗外的阳光不知不觉地改变了方向，两人交叠的大半个身体都暴露在栀子花白的光线中，羽生看了看窗口，又盯着金博洋裸露在阳光下看上去和牛奶布丁一样Q弹美味的胳膊，眯起纤长的眼。

“博洋，我们换个地方？”羽生在他耳边问道。

金博洋忍受着百爪挠心，随便点了点头。下一秒，羽生便双手托着他的屁股突然将他整个迎面一把抱起来。“哇啊！”一下子没搂紧的金博洋因为重力往下沉了沉，底下那根就跟擎天柱一样直直捅到了最深处，金博洋瞬间有种喉咙都被捅穿的呕吐感。

羽生一边揉捏着那浑圆挺翘的小屁股，感慨手感比平常看的还要好，一边就这样抱着往阳光找不到的地方走去，他很享受这个姿势，就像把最重要的珍宝紧紧搂于怀中。最后金博洋被放下靠在墙壁上，面对面的——哪怕这个姿势不太方便，羽生也任性地不想让金博洋背对着他。呼吸交错地对望了几秒，羽生抬起金博洋的一条腿，继续狠狠操干起来。

在更加晦暗不明的旖旎影子深处，连两股信息素都像做爱一样火热缠绵着。

“呃啊啊……”两人的距离比刚刚的还要近。后背墙壁的冰冷和胸前贴着的火热的肌肉让金博洋仿佛置身于冰火两重天，更别提下面那根带着烈火的热情和杀人的气势要把他捅个对穿了。

羽生握着那段比女人还优美纤细的腰身，用比最开始要缓慢但依然充满力量的平稳节奏将自己顶送进去，那个小洞里边太过销魂，容易让人沉醉不知归处，羽生是个让自己时刻保持清醒的人，但他并不介意此时沉溺于这个男孩身上。他贴过去，嘴唇在金博洋仰起的颈侧游移，在凹陷的天然“酒杯”处亲吻，一路流连。

上边温柔如亲吻花瓣，下边却如疾风骤雨般肆虐。

金博洋被羽生半提着，只有一只脚勉强踮着，被一下一下地往上冲撞，整个人就像在狂风大作的海浪上无助漂移，最终只能沉没于瀚海深处。艳色花瓣似的穴口泥泞不堪，性器带出的水恋恋不舍地缠绕在柱身，又在激烈冲撞回去后飞溅，最后顺着腿根洒下。金博洋很佩服自己这种时候还能担心后边进来的人会不会被这一屋子到处的可疑液体吓坏。

那种过电般的激爽虽然没有刚开始那么可怕，但依然让金博洋浑身颤栗。反复操干之下，这让已经射过两次的分身又再一次挺立。

羽生明显也注意到了：“博洋？再忍忍？”

啊！他男人的尊严！金博洋发泄似的一把搂住羽生然后在他肩上咬了一口，说是咬其实也就是用小虎牙磨着肩膀的肌肉，他可舍不得真咬下去。

羽生觉得不仅不疼反而还有点痒，痒到了他心底，他好笑地揉了揉金博洋头发：“博洋，我们……一起？”说实话，他觉得他自己也快到极限了……

金博洋不说话，只是将羽生拥得更紧。他和羽生一起比过赛，一起上过领奖台，但从没想过能在这种事上也在一起，就只有他们俩。心潮澎湃之下的小穴带着同样的喜欢心情收缩，将一直徘徊在宫口附近的“小羽生”紧紧地包裹住。

大羽生本人也真切地感知到了，他把金博洋轻轻拉开，捧住脸蛋，低下头去做了一件之前一直想做而从未做过的事——他轻轻吻住了金博洋的嘴唇，吸着果冻似的唇瓣吮吻。这让后者成功地愣住了。

他们情事至此，这才是彼此之间的第一个吻。

在羽生心中，接吻是比做爱更能贴近对方心灵、更能表达自己爱意的行为，是神圣而虔诚的。但是现在……他看着金博洋的表情，好像有些本末倒置了呢。“博洋，我……唔！”羽生吃惊地睁大眼，金博洋突然揽住他脖子，就这么用力地吻了回去，嘴唇狠狠地碾着他的唇，舌尖倔强地想要撬开微合的牙齿，像是在宣泄着最热烈的情感。

羽生心中顿时舒畅开了所有，张开齿列，将对方气势汹汹的小舌头卷进自己嘴里，舔过敏感的上颚，互相吸吮着彼此口中甘美的温暖清泉，喘息着拥抱地纠缠在一起，最后分不清是谁的津液顺着紧贴的唇间如山间溪水一样流下。

仿佛窒息一样的热吻。

内里的宫口已经为羽生的性器欣欣然打开自己的“花瓣”，羽生只是稍微一送，就送到了入口。金博洋在这时产生了点抗拒，他突然想到了什么，有些惶恐不安地想收回身体，羽生却按住了他的光滑的背脊，上下安抚，在他耳边轻声地：“天天，别怕，我们一起。”

不管将会发生什么事，我们都一起面对。

我不会让你离开这个赛场的，绝不会！

金博洋闭上眼睛，缓缓放松下来，舌头舔了舔羽生的嘴角，然后将自己深深埋入肩窝中，放开了一切。羽生搂着他，两人终于在信息素将时间都消灭之前，融为了一体。

13.

羽生将浑身湿淋淋光裸裸的金博洋抱上那张同样被蹂躏过的桌子并一点一点地帮他穿上衣服时，金博洋的手机再一次亮起来，不过还好这次只是信息。

“他们是不是因为找不到你而抓狂了？”羽生一边帮他穿好外套一边问道。

“差不多吧。”金博洋叹了口气，“估计米沙跟老铁……呃，也就是隋文静说了，她跟我说她那里有避孕药，嘱咐我别忘了去拿。”

羽生苦笑了声。

此时，金博洋突然想到了昨晚戈米沙的话，他直到现在也不敢相信那种愚蠢的“童话式”结局会是真的，也想不到羽生居然真的也自己。心一动，他问出了一个令自己觉得就像偶像剧女主角那样矫情的问题：“你什么时候开始喜欢我的？”然后恨不得打自己一巴掌。

而羽生竟然还真的认真回想着：“什么时候变成那种喜欢？我也不知道。但如果要说是欣赏，大概从博洋你青年组的时候就开始了吧。”

金博洋“嘭”地耳根都红了。那么早？

羽生心里大呼“卡哇伊”然后凑上去亲了一口他脸蛋，继续道：“我一直都很欣赏博洋啊，最开始还是博洋杰出的四周跳吸引了我呢。15年的时候我就说过，我会研究你，然后在你无论发挥多么完美的时候都能够去战胜你。大家都知道我的，虽然我说我不会主动去注意其他人，但也确实只有冰场上的强者才能让我投入精力去注视，至今为止，不少人，包括博洋你，都做到了这一点。但是，能够变成现在这种喜欢的，也就只有博洋一人而已。”

“要真说为什么，大概还是因为博洋身上拥有最独特的，能够吸引到羽生结弦的特质吧。”絮絮叨叨地说着，然后抬头给了金博洋一个灿烂的笑脸。

说到最后，金博洋反而安静了下来。他凝视着羽生好一会儿，然后露出坚定而执着的目光，像是下定了什么决心。

“羽生，我们做个约定吧。”

 

羽生愣了愣，笑道。

“好啊。”

 

END.


End file.
